Security for electronic devices is an important consideration, both for general operation of the device and also for access to specific functionality of the device. For example, in order to allow access only to an authorised user, mobile telephones may require the entry of a PIN before unlocking the device. However, a PIN has only limited security and, if compromised, may be used by any person who has obtained the PIN.
Biometric data, for example a finger print scan, voice recognition, iris scan etc may be utilised to confirm a user's identity before allowing access to a device. To this end, an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, may include a biometric scanner for use by a prospective operator in order to verify that they should be allowed access to the device before the device is unlocked. However, biometric scanners can be costly components and are consequently often not fitted to electronic devices. Where they are fitted to the device, it may be as an optional extra, paid for by the consumer at additional expense. When the consumer comes to upgrade the device in the future, they will have to incur the additional expense of a new biometric scanner in their new electronic device, thus increasing the cost of ownership.
US 2011/0156865 A1 describes a wireless control system and method using multiple fingerprint recognition. The system comprises a wireless control device, with which a user directly interacts, and a controller that is in wireless communication with the wireless control device. The controller is located within a control target, for example a car, such that the user may operate the wireless control device to access or unlock functionality in the control target. The wireless control device utilises multiple fingerprint recognition to determine whether or not the user should be allowed to access the functionality of the control target and sends a control signal to the controller in order to allow or deny access to the functionality.
However, this is not as convenient as having a fingerprint scanner incorporated in the device to be controlled, since it requires the user to have the wireless control device on their person at all times. If the user forgets their wireless control device, they either will not be able to access the control target, or the control target will need to offer alternative access means, for example entry of a PIN or use of a physical key, in which case the additional security of a fingerprint scanner is made redundant.